Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters Meet Blue's Clues: What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture?/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters Meet Blue's Clues: What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture?. *(Dora the Explorer/Oswald Theme Song & Title Card) *Dora: Hola, I'm Dora, Today, Me and My Whole Friends are Here, There's Boots, *Boots: Hi! *Dora: Benny, *Benny: Hello! *Dora: Tico, *Tico: Hola! *Dora: Oswald, *Oswald: Hello! *Dora: Weenie, *Weenie: (Barks Hello) *Dora: And Henry! *Henry: Hey There! *Boots: Today, We're Going to Meet Steve and Blue Again to Help Them Figure Out What Blue Wants to Do With Her Drawing! *Benny: We're Also Gonna Help Steve Play Blue's Clues and Pass The Steps That We Have to Do! *Tico: Si! *Oswald: Let's Go! *Weenie: (Barks) *Dora: Look!, There's Steve! *Oswald: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Hi Out There!, It's Me, Steve!, Have You Seen Blue?, My Puppy? *Henry: There She Is! *Blue: (Barks) *Tico: Hola, Blue! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Oh!, Come On In! *Dora: We're Coming! *Benny: There's The Door! *Boots: I'll Ring It! *(Doorbell Rings) *Steve: Oh Hi!, How Are You?, Come On In! *Oswald: Open The Door, Steve! *Weenie: (Barks) *Steve: What?, Oh!, Right!, First I Have to... *(Door Opens) *Steve: Open The Door!, and Then You Can Come In and I Can Say, Oh Hi!, How Are You?, Come On In! *Henry: Hello There, Steve! *Dora: We're So Glad to See You Again! *Steve: Thanks, Guys!, Hey!, Blue and I are Drawing A Picture!, You Wanna See It? *Boots: Yeah! *Steve: Great!, Come On!, Ooh!, Here We Are!, Hi, Blue! *Benny: Hello! *Blue: (Barks Hi) *Tico: Ooh! *Oswald: That Looks Great, Blue! *Blue and Weenie: (Barking) *Henry: You Finished The Outline! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Now What Should We Do? *Dora: Color it In! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Color it In!, Great!, I Love to Color! *Boots: So Do We! *(Blue Colors In Her Drawing) *Steve: That Looks Great, Blue! *Benny: Wow! *Blue: (Barks Ta-Da) *Steve: Let's Hang It on The Refrigerator! *Tico: Si! *Blue: (Barks No) *Steve: No? *Oswald: Blue Dosen't Want to Hang It on The Refrigerator? *Blue: (Barks No) *Steve: Okay!, Well, What Do You Want to Do With Our Drawing? *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Weenie: (Barks) *Steve: What A Great Idea!, We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue Wants to Do With Our Drawing! *Dora: We Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's Really Fun!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Now Remember, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues. *Boots: Blue's Clues! *Benny: We Better Clean This Pawprint Off! *Steve: Right, Benny!, Ooh!, Let's Wipe It Off! *Tico: Yeah! *Oswald: Good Idea! *Weenie: (Barks) *Steve: So What Would Be Our First Step? *Henry: Spray! *Steve: Right!, First, We Should Spray This Water, On This Pawprint! *(Water Sprays) *Steve: There We Go!, and Then We Can Take Our Sponge, and Wipe Off The Drippy Parts. *(Sponge Wipes) *Steve: There! *Dora: We Got Rid of The Pawprint! *Steve: Hmm!, Now We're Ready to Play Blue's Clues! *Sidetable: Steve!, Steve! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, You Know What Comes Next!, Our... *Benny: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Come On! *(Drawer Opens) *Tico: Gracias, Sidetable Drawer! *Sidetable: You're Welcome!, Now You All Can Play Blue's Clues! *Oswald: Right! *Weenie: (Barks) *Steve: Here It Is!, Will You Help Me Again Today? *Henry: Yeah! *Steve: You Will? *Dora: Si! *Steve: Great!, Cause I'm Really Gonna Need All of Your Help Trying to Figure Out What Blue Wants to Do With Our Drawing! *(Song Starts) *Steve: Oh!, Okay!, So When We Play Blue's Clues, We Have to Find Uh... *Boots: Pawprint! *Steve: Pawprint!, Right!, Cause That's The First... *Benny: Clue! *Steve: Yeah!, Then We Put It in Our Notebook..., (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Dora: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint! *Boots: (Singing) That's The Second Clue! *Benny: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook! *Tico: Cause They're Who's Clues? *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Oswald: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint! *Henry: (Singing) That's The Third Clue! *Steve: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook, Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!, You Know What to Do!, Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, and Henry: (Singing) Think... *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds and Take A Step at a Time, We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into the Screen) *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, and Steve: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Okay!, So, Keep Your Eyes Open for Our First Blue's Clue!, But Before We Do That, Could You Tell Me Which Way Blue Went? *Dora: That Way! *Boots: That Way! *Steve: Oh!, That Way!, Great!, Thanks! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, I Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Benny and Tico: A Clue!, A Clue! *Steve: Yep!, That's What We Gotta Do Next!, Find A Clue! *Oswald: No!, It's A Clue! *Weenie: (Barks) *Steve: Oh!, You See A Clue!, Right!, Where? *Henry: Right There! *Steve: Oh!, It's A..., It's A..., Stamp! *Dora: A Dancing Stamp! *Steve: Right!, Never Saw One of Those Before! *Boots: Me Neither! *Benny: This Stamp is Our First Blue's Clue! *Tico: Si! *Steve: Right, Benny!, What Comes Next? *Oswald: Notebook! *Steve: Right!, We Put It In Our Handy-Dandy..., Notebook!, Right!, So..., A Stamp!, First We Draw A Rectangle, Then A Squiggly Line for The Border, A 1 and A 0 for The Number 10!, And We Have A Stamp. *Henry: Nice Drawing, Steve! *Steve: Thanks, Henry!, So, What Do We Suppose Blue Could Want to Do With Our Drawing, With A Stamp? *Dora: Maybe, The Letter Is Put On The Stamp! *Steve: Maybe!, So, So, A Stamp is Our First Clue! *Boots: So Our Next Step is to Find Our Second Clue! *Benny: Then Maybe We Can Figure Out What Blue Wants to Do With Our Drawing! *Steve: That's Right, Boots and Benny! *Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper: (Gasping) *Mr. Salt: Steve!, Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters! *Tico: Uh-Oh! *Oswald: That Sounds Like Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper! *Weenie: (Barks) *Steve: Hi, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper! *Mrs. Pepper: Hi!, We're So Glad You're Here! *Mr. Salt: There Was A..., Mystery Maker!, In Our Kitchen! *Mrs. Pepper: And It Looks Like They Made an Ice Cream Cone!, But We Don't Know Who It Is! *Henry: Uh-Oh! *Mr. Salt: Will You Help Us Figure Out Who The Mystery Maker Is? *Steve: We're Really Gonna Need Your Help to Figure Out This Mystery Ice Cream Cone Maker Is!, Will You Help? *Dora: Yeah! *Steve: You Will? *Boots: Sure! *Steve: Great!, Okay!, Let's Look at The Evidence!, A Scooper! *Benny: Ice Cream! *Steve: Oh!, Cones, Uh-Huh!, Sprinkles! *Tico: Ooh! *Steve: First, The Mystery Maker Made an Ice Cream Cone!, Then Where Did They Go? *Oswald: Out The Door! *Weenie: (Barks) *Steve: Out The Door!, Okay!, Let's Follow The Trail!, They Were Here!, See?, The Evidence! *Henry: Look!, There's Melted Ice Cream! *Steve: I Bet It's From The Mystery Maker!, So, After Going to The Picnic Table, Which Way Did The Mystery Maker Go Next? *Dora: That Way! *Steve: Yep!, That Way!, The Mystery Maker, Must..., Be..., Right..., Here! *Boots: I Don't See The Mystery Maker! *Steve: Now Where Did They Go? *Benny: Through The Door! *Steve: Oh!, Through The Door!, Hey!, The Trail!, It's Gone! *Tico: Oh No! *Steve: Now Where Did The Mystery Maker Go? *Oswald: In The Bathroom! *Weenie: (Barks) *Steve: Oh!, The Bathroom!, We Finally Caught Up! *Henry: And Look!, There's A Tail Wagging! *Steve: What Do You Think It Is? *Dora: Blue! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Woah!, Blue!, Was It You?, Are You The Mysterious Ice Cream Cone Maker, Sprinkles Trail, Leaver, Dripper Arounder, Cleaner Upper? *Blue: (Barks Yes) *Boots: Wow! *Steve: Okay!, Let Me Get This Straight!, First, Did You Make an Ice Cream Cone? *Blue: (Barks Yes) *Steve: Uh-Huh! *Benny: And Then Did You Go Outside to The Picnic Table? *Blue: (Barks Yes) *Steve: Uh-Huh!, and Then Did You Go Back, Inside The Front Door, and Into The Bathroom, So You Could Wash Your Hands from The Ice Cream? *Blue: (Barks Yes) *Steve: Wow!, It Was Blue All Along! *Blue: (Barks Happily) *Tico: Fantastico! *Steve: Mystery Solved!, Now On to Our Next Mystery!, Blue's Clues! *Blue: (Barks) *Oswald: A Clue!, A Clue! *Weenie: (Barks) *Steve: Yep!, It's True!, We Are Looking for Blue's Clues! *Dora: No!, It's A Clue! Category:Article stubs Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Ideas